


Escape

by Hat Writer (KingofAshandRoses), KingofAshandRoses



Series: B&B [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aww, First appearance of Enóch, M/M, Napoleon misses Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/Hat%20Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Julian's been gone for awhile, so Napoleon misses him.





	

Julian was gone.

Napoleon was being melodramatic when he thought that. Julian just wasn't there at the moment. 

Julian was on a 24-day tour of Europe, and Napoleon missed him. The B&B felt a little... Empty without him. Napoleon sighed for the fifth time in the past thirty minutes and Clarity almost flipped the table in anger, she was stopped by Millie's hand on her arm. 

"We get it! You miss him! But he isn't the only one gone! Cerberus went too..." Clarity sat back down. Napoleon gave her a sympathetic look. Clarence and Millie shared a look with the same worried expression. They got up as a unit and headed off in the same direction, towards their room. Napoleon watched them leave. 

That left only him, Clarity, and Sylais still in the dining room. Sylais was staring into his soggy cereal, uncharacteristically quiet. 

A knock at the door had them scrambling to be the first to get it. In her rush, Clarity and her chair fell over, and she ended up stuck in the dining room. Sylais got there first, opening the door onto Napoleon. 

He deflated and let the person through. 

It was Cerberus. She smiled at Napoleon, who rubbed his nose and glared at Sylais. 

Clarity had finally untangled herself from her chair and exited the dining room. She squealed in delight at seeing Cerberus; and dashed towards her. To her credit, Cerberus caught Clarity, AND spun her around like she was light as a feather. 

The boys went brooding back to their respective rooms. Napoleon sat on what felt like a too large bed, without Julian in it. 

Julian just filled up space. A room didn't feel empty, it's like space closed around Julian. Napoleon missed him so much, that he had taken to sleeping on Julian's side of the bed, with his pillows, and his smell. 

Napoleon sighed again as he fell face first onto Julian's pillow. 

He lay like that until he was almost asleep. 

His doors burst open and he groaned loudly. Amira skipped into his room and the door shut behind her. He knew it was her, only Amira skipped. 

"Hi Nappy-poo." She singsonged. If Napoleon's head wasn't already buried into something, he would have wanted to bury his face in a wall. 

"What." He said in a growl. He could hear Amira's smirk. 

"I was just wondering if you knew where Julian was." She moved out of the way before Napoleon's fist could connect with her. She laughed as she finally left his room. 

Napoleon hated everyone in this god damn household. 

... 

Next, of course, was Enóchlisi. Napoleon had been able to function for a few days, then he and Enóchlisi were in the dining room together for breakfast. 

"Hey, I haven't seen that Veneer fellow around recently, any idea where he is?" Napoleon froze. Clarence walked in swiftly, growled at Enóchlisi, and gently carted Napoleon out. 

"What?" Enóch said to the empty dining room afterwards. Cerberus had to stop Clarity from going in there and pummeling the guy. 

... 

At this point, everyone but Julian had returned. Sheila had come back and taken Napoleon's mind off his boyfriend for about a day. 

Then the painful loneliness was back. 

At this point, he barely even left his room. Millie or Cerberus brought him food to make sure he didn't die, and occasionally Clarence would come in and keep him company. 

... 

Julian got back a lot later than planned, day wise, and time wise. 

When he walked into the B&B it was 12 o'clock at night, and about 8 days later than he planned. 

He slipped into his house with his key, stealthily making his way into his bedroom. 

He was about to slide into his side of the bed when he realized someone was already sleeping there. He gently pulled back the covers and could make out the soft lines and contouring of Napoleon's face. He smiled. 

Gently moving Napoleon over enough that he could fit beside him, Julian finally slid into bed. It smelled strongly of Napoleon and Julian's smile grew as he pulled Napoleon to his chest for the first time in a month. 

.... 

Napoleon awoke with his favorite pair of arms around him, and his favorite chest right in front of him. 

He knew Julian had to return. He snuggled into Julian more, taking refuge in his arms. He felt more than heard Julian's hum. 

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, still a little sleepy. 

"Probably a lot better with you here. When did you get in?" Napoleon was a little muffled by Julian's night shirt. 

"Hmm. Around midnight. I missed you." Julian pulled away from Napoleon slightly. "And your sweet green eyes." He kissed his forehead. Napoleon chuckled. 

"I missed you more."    
  



End file.
